Lost In Darkness
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: Part 2 in the trilogy! Ailish is back in her own world, but with a different memory, a different past. What has become of this? Who has changed Ailish into forgetting all that has happened? Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm back with the second part of this trilogy I'm doing. This story wont be as LONG as the first one, Captured in a Dream, but it won't be short either. Will, on with the story, go on!**

**Summary: Ailish is back in her own world, but with a different memory, a different past. What has become of this? Who has changed Ailish into forgetting all that has happened? Will those of the past do something? Or is the future of Earth truly over?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of it's characters! I only own my characters and this story!**

'**In bold' Lady Galadriel talking through mentally**

'**_In italic' Thoughts_**

**(words) Elvish**

**Lost in Darkness**

**Prologue**

At a very young age, Ailish Soria was trained by her father, who had dreams of a mystical Lady who said to teach Ailish of the old ways. He did not refuse her, fear of what she might do to him, having been present a couple times at his job, which he immediately quit. At age 17, Ailish's father was murdered by a creature called an Uruk-hai from the story _The Lord of the Rings_. Ailish vowed to destroy the Uruk-hai's to avenge her father's death.

A year later, Uruk-hai and Orcs roamed the city she lived and killed all human beings, raping woman and children. Though, they only came out at night. Ailish than rescued three cousins, and became very close and were the best of friends. Ailish trained them, as her father did with her. There names: Alejandra Cortez, and her two cousins; Saul Hernandez, and Alejandro Rios. The three cousins then joined Ailish in destroying these fantasy monsters that came to reality.

Two years then pass, and one night the Uruk-hai and Orcs were too great in number and the four adults lives changed forever. Three found love, hope, and a brand new life to start over in peace. The other betrayed them, jealousy and vengeance taking over their mind, their heart, and their soul. Saul allied with the enemy and were soon perished by the blade of the one he loved, Ailish.

After the Great War of the Ring, when peace was finally regained throughout Middle Earth, Ailish decided to go back and close the portal forever. Leaving behind those who were family to her, friends, brother, and a lover. But something happened along the way. Something has happened and now Ailish has no memory of the Great War of the Ring or any of her friends.

She does know it exists, but believes it to be nothing but a dream. A fantasy to escape her life which seemed to be hell. But someone from the past still lives on throughout the millenniums and has come back for Ailish. But will Ailish listen? Or will she keep living life as though nothing has ever changed with the memory of that was replaced of the truth. No friends. No family. Nothing but chaos from the Uruk-hai and Orcs and a ruined home.

Galadriel closed her eyes, concentrating. Then, seemingly, the time seemed right, for she glided over to her mirror, where all past, all present, and all future dwelled. She watched a young adult relaxing in her home, which was near the edge of an Amazon.

"(It is time little one.)" Galadriel whispered.

Her voice traveled across her garden like light, engulfing all forms. Even the trees seem to stand straighter, encouraged by her voice. Cupping her hands together, she created a mist. With a wave of her hands, it started to twirl, faster and faster until it burst into a million brilliant shards of light, then the shards fell lightly into her mirror, resuming the mist-like appearance they had first possessed.

Galadriel than chanted. "(Reality. Fantasy. Two paths that stand in her way. Two doors locked away in the back of her mind, only to be open when she is strong enough to break it down. Light of the heart. Darkness from afar. Hope. Destiny. Help her open up a piece of memory to reveal all that has happened. Help her find her way back home. Where she truly belongs.)"

Another mist covered the mirror and all images were gone from sight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ailish was reading a map of Central America and the top part of South America. This is what she called relaxing. Black markings upon the map indicated where the Uruk-hai's were traveling and the red markings were where big groups of the said creatures would be staying. The blue markings were the places that Lord Andrew sent the creatures to destroy in to nothing but ruins.

Sighing, Ailish sat down in her chair, shaking her head. She props up her right elbow on the arm chair, her forefinger coming to her lips in wonder and in deep thought. Too long has it been since the death of her father, and the increasing of the cursed dream. Since she left her hometown, the dream only came once every two months. The second year in El Salvador, it came twice every one month. Third year, it came five times a month. And now in her fourth year of living in El Salvador, the dream has occurred every time Ailish slept.

Shaking her head to keep her mind off the dream, Ailish looked over to the radio on another table when someone foreign started to speak in hurry and fear. They seemed to be talking quickly in German. Many around the world still live but they seemed not to get any help from their government. Ailish scolded at that thought. She knew one could never trust the damn government. They were nothing but lying thieves. Wanting nothing more but your money, so they invented 'taxes' and anything else they could come up with to take your money.

The one good thing came from the creatures taking over the world was that it happened before Ailish became of age. So she didn't have to pay any taxes and such. Sighing once more, the woman looked back towards the map, looking at Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, and French Guiana. Blue and black markings covered those countries. It has seems that the creatures have been living and breeding there but they always seem to disappear into the jungles of Brazil or just disappearing completely.

"**Ayuda! Ayuda! Los monstros! Venga de Tejas y Arizona en dos mil o mas! Por favor! Alguna, venga! Por favor!" **(Help! Help! The monsters! They come from Texas and Arizona in two thousand or more! Please! Someone, come! Please!)

Then all was static, then silent. Ailish recognized that voice. It was from a man in Mexico who helped her out when she had no food and was nearly dieing. His name was Julian Rojo and he had a wife and two kids.

"_They're coming down through Mexico and possibly Central America!"_ Ailish stood up quickly and practically ran out of the dinner room into her bedroom. _"This is my chance to follow them and find where the **hell** Andrew's base is!"_

And throughout the next month or so, Ailish spent packing and re-packing anything that she needed and waited for sighting of the creatures that have destroyed her life four years ago.

**A/N: Short I know, but how was it? Good I hoped. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

'**In bold' Lady Galadriel talking through mentally**

'**_In italic' Thoughts_**

**(words) Elvish**

**Chapter 1**

It has been three months since the Uruk-hai and Orcs grown in number. Ailish Soria tried everything to stop them, but they just kept on coming. And each day, Ailish was losing her hope and faith for the human beings all around the world. It seems who ever was controlling their lives stopped listening to their prayers and decided not to help them any more.

After a year of her father's death, and the overrun of her town, Ailish decided to move down to El Salvador in Central America. There, she spent two years tracking down the enemy base, and figuring out a plan to destroy the monsters. After a year of living there, Ailish heard that the Uruk-hai and Orcs from Texas and Arizona were passing through close to where she lived, Ailish deciding to follow them. For at least a month and a half, Ailish was now in South America, in the country of Columbia.

Ailish ran down a rocky road, trying not to lose the monsters trial. Now was her chance in finding the enemies base, and she was not going to miss the opportunity. The Uruk-hai and Orcs ran past a ruined village and stopped at the edge of the Amazon. Ailish quickly ran over to a ruin building nearby and kneeled down on a broken wall that went waist high.

"We can't go on any further without rest!" An Orc yelled angrily.

"Fine! We stay 'ere for the night. But we move out early in the morning." Yelled a Uruk-hai that was obviously the leader.

Ailish sighed in relief, as she heard the conversation. She turned and sat down in the rubble, her back to the wall. Ailish took out her last apple and begin to eat it hungrily. One of the Uruk-hai's then started to smell around the air.

"What do you smell?" Asked a Orc.

"Human." The Uruk-hai growled.

Ailish immediately stopped chewing her apple and froze on the spot.

"We are near the Amazon, you idiot! There are human rebels hiding in there." Yelled the annoyed leader.

Another Uruk-hai growled. "Why wont Lord Adam just go and finish those stupid Men once and for all."

Ailish relaxed, sighing._'Better get some sleep.'_ Ailish made herself get more comfortable, while hiding in the shadows.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

--Dream--

_Ailish saw a large city in white that seemed to be built into the mountain behind it. The city then quickly rushed closer, and then rushed upwards to the very top level. There, it seemed to go slower. Maybe hundreds of people were there, watching and hearing. But as the vision passed through the different people, Ailish saw that some of them were not Men at all. For they were younger looking, had long blonde, or brown hair, tall, elegant looking, and pointed ears._

_Ailish also saw some of them were short with long hair and beards, and children with large, hairy feet. They all seemed to be wearing medieval clothing. The dream then pass by a man dressed all in white, who smiled at her as if she was really there. The vision shifted a little more to the left to see a tall man and woman, both who seemed to be glowing. They, too, smiled at Ailish, but the woman spoke to her inside her mind._

'_**You are walking into danger, little one.'**_

_Ailish was a little terrified but answered none the less with an irritated voice._

'_**I'm not little.'**_

_The woman continued, cutting off Ailish. **'Adam knows you are going to him. He has been watching for some time.'**_

'_**How the hell do you know about Adam?'**_

'_**I know all, little one. If you want to return here, you must not go to him just yet.'**_

_Before Ailish could say anymore, the vision swooped over to a man with brown, curly hair and blue eyes. He seemed not to be any older than 25 years old._

'**_If, little one, you want to return to your love, then do not go to the Dark Lord just yet.'_**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The woman's voice faded, and Ailish jerked awake. She looked around the rubble of the ruin home and saw that it was now dark.

Ailish sighed. "Estoy enpezando a odiar estos sueños." (I'm starting to hate these dreams.) Ailish stretched out her stiff limbs the best she could.

"Come on, you lazy idiots! Let's get going."

Ailish heard the Uruk-hai and Orcs get up and start running into the Amazon. Ailish stood up and jumped over the wall with her right hand and sprinted towards the forest. She made sure to be at least close enough as to not lose them.

_'Voy a necesitar un plan.'_ Ailish thought, still aware of the danger in front of her and all that is around. (I'm going to need a plan.)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Above the trees, platforms were built all around the tree, well hidden above. Those who were up there stood guard, looking about the Amazon for any signs of danger. When the stumping of feet meet their ears, the guards grabbed their bow, an arrow ready to fire at whatever was coming. They quietly walked near the edge and looked about the floor, concentrating on were the noise was coming from.

The guards saw the Uruk-hai and Orcs running towards them at full speed, not even noticing their enemy above. One of the guards started hand signaling to the other guards around them, telling them get ready to shoot at any second.

'_Stop.'_ Said a voice in all the guards head.

They stood up straight, aiming their bows to the floor, an arrow still attach just in case.

'_The little one we have been waiting all these millenniums is following them. Follow her, and only attack when they rest. Try to gain the little ones trust.'_

The guards obeyed, and watched carefully amongst the trees for any other life form that was not the ugly creature of a Uruk-hai or Orc. Once the Uruk-hai and Orcs passed beneath the guards, they waited patiently. After couple of minutes, the guards saw Ailish running right past the trees that had a platform above.

Once she was out of ear shot, the leader of the guards said in a language that was presume to be none existent.

"(Twelve of you follow me. The rest kill any other that is a threat to us or that girl.)" The leader looked at the twelve that stepped forward. "(We follow them for now. And remember the Lady's words: we do not attack until they rest and only attack the Uruk-hai and Orcs, not the girl. Let's go.)"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Around one in the morning, the Uruk-hai, Orcs, and Ailish were now deep in the Amazon. They have been running non-stop for six hours. Ailish was grateful when the monsters decided to rest, for she couldn't see in the dark any longer. The Uruk-hai and Orcs sat in a circling clearing, as Ailish leaned behind a large tree not too far away.

She was breathing in deeply, trying to catch her breath. Once her breath was quiet and even, Ailish peered over the tree to see the monsters eating what seems to be stale bread. As her own stomach growled, Ailish looked down at her stomach, touching it with her left hand.

_'I just ate my last source of food. Damn it!'_

Ailish scolded herself, and closed her eyes, knocking her head against the tree once, and looked up. Ailish opened her eyes into the darkness of the trees and saw something move quickly above her.

_'What the hell?'_ Ailish knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

But she did not ponder on it for long as shrieking could be heard behind her. Ailish looked over to the side and saw arrows being shot from above, then men running out of the trees across from her, battling the Uruk-hai and Orcs.

**A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

'**In bold' Lady Galadriel talking through mentally**

'**_In italic' Thoughts_**

**(words) Elvish**

**Chapter 2**

Ailish saw some of the Orcs about to runaway but Ailish took out her twin daggers, twirling them. She walked in front of the Orcs and instantly killed them. A Uruk-hai, seeing Ailish, ran to her. Ailish blocked a blow from her left, and killed him with her right dagger sticking at the side of his neck. Ailish took out her dagger and looked up to the battle that only started a few seconds ago. Nothing but dead Uruk-hai and Orcs lying around, then the ends of sharp arrows and swords in front of her face.

Ailish scanned the dead bodies before scolding those in front of her.

"Gracias." The men looked at each other confused. "Thank you so much of killing the only source I had to finally locating the base of the enemy!"

Ailish glared at them and turned around only to be eye to eye with more arrows and swords.

Ailish growled in frustration, "Haven't you've done enough damage! Just let me go home!" Her voice was deadly low, making the men around her become frighten of her anger that is yet to be unleashed.

"We cannot let you go just yet."

Ailish turned sharply to see a man, probably the leader, in front of her.

"Why not?" She asked deadly.

"Because the Lady would like to speak with you."

"Who the hell is the 'Lady'?"

"The Lady of the woods. Of Lolthlórien." The man said proudly.

Ailish arched an eyebrow. "There's no such thing as the 'woods of Lolthlórien'. It's just a name from that movie years ago, _The Lord of the Rings_."

Ailish then saw darkness take her over, as one of the men hit the side of her head.

"Celebolas! What do you think you are doing?"

Celebolas shrugged. "It was the only way for her to come with us peacefully, and willingly, Farother."

Farother sighed, but motioned one of the others to pick her up. The look-alike men walked away, one of them carrying a mortal woman, walking deeper into the Amazon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ailish woke up to see a ceiling that arched up, ivy-like vines reaching the middle. Turning to her right side, Ailish saw a balcony draped in velvet red and white curtains, the sun peering through the trees. Sitting up on the bed she was in, Ailish looked to her left seeing a table, and a fireplace with two chairs in front of it. On the right corner of the left room was a tall length mirror, and on the far left was a door leading to who knows where.

Ailish got out of the bed she was in and looked about the room, instantly seeing her weapons on a desk next to the balcony. Ailish walked up to them and started putting them on, hoping no one enters. Once she put on her boots, Ailish walked over to the door in front of the bed and peered out, looking around the hallway.

When she didn't see anyone, Ailish walked out and went to the left. She took in the beauty of the hallway, and finally notices that they were high up in the trees. Ailish ran over to the edge and looked over the railing.

"Oh god." Ailish pushed off the railing, holding her stomach, as she turned a little pale. "Calm down Ailish. Just keep on walking, find a way out, and go back home."

Ailish jogged down the hallway, looking all around for a way out. She turned a corner and stopped in her tracks, as she saw three of the men back in the Amazon. The four of them looked at one another surprise, not knowing what to do or say. Getting her senses back, Ailish sprinted the other direction, the men yelling after her as soon as they came over their shock.

"Come back here! Stop!"

One of them then yelled in a language unknown to Ailish, but she didn't dare look back. She saw a staircase going down, so Ailish ran faster. She was almost to the bottom when she decided to looked back. Ailish tripped and closed her eyes, ready to feel the ground but it never came. Ailish opened her eyes and saw the leader. Ailish pushed off of him and jumped over the railing on the side.

When she landed on the ground, she was ready to run but arrows were aimed at her. Still kneeling, Ailish quickly tripped the first man, stood up on the next one, elbowed him and kicked behind his knees. When he fell, Ailish punched the third one and took off running towards the woods. But she didn't get too far, as someone tackled her to the floor. Ailish bumped her head back, hitting the person behind her, then elbowed them off of her. Ailish stood up, taking her twin daggers out of her boots and twirled them in her hands.

"Look, I don't know who you people are, but I'm sure as hell not staying here."

"But you'll be safer here, Ailish Soria." Celebolas said among the other elves.

Ailish went into a fighting stance, glaring at them. "Who the hell are you guys. How the hell do you know my name?"

"The Lady knows all." Celebolas stepped up. "And I already know who you are, for we have met back in the past. Of the Great War."

Ailish shook her head. A flash of a ceremony on top of a city flashed before her eyes, seeing familiar faces, yet not knowing who they were.

"My name is Celebolas. I was a soldier in the House of Elrond, in Rivendell."

Ailish shook her head, looking at them in confusion. "¡Estan todos locos! There's no such thing as 'Rivendell' or that 'Great War,' unless you mean WWI and II. Rivendell is from the movie and book of _The Lord of the Rings_, by J.R.R. Tolkien!" (You're all crazy!)

"Yes, but _where_ did Tolkien get such information about the war?" Said a woman's voice from the back.

Everyone bowed their head and stepped to the side as a woman dressed in cargo pants and a dark green t-shirt, her blonde/silver hair up in a long pony tale.

"My name is Lady Galadriel. And you, Ailish Soria, must remember all that has happened and fight the spell that holds your memories of the Great War of the Ring."

**A/N: I know! You would have never thought Galadriel would wear such clothing, huh! Will, how was it? Good I hoped. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

'**In bold' Lady Galadriel talking through mentally**

'_**In italic' Thoughts**_

**(words) Elvish**

**Chapter 3**

Ailish did nothing but stare in disbelief at the Lady of Light. "Look lady, I don't give a damn if you're the Queen of England. I'm leaving this place, if you like it or not!" Ailish started inching backwards. "And besides, Tolkien was an _author_! He makes things up to write _books_!"

"**Do not be frighten, little one."** Galadriel smiled innocently.

Ailish looked at Galadriel in horror yet confused.

"**You must fight the evil! You must remember!"**

"Remember what!" Ailish yelled, getting frustrated.

"All that has happened." Galadriel answered.

Ailish just looked even more confused. She shook her head slightly, inching even more towards the trees.

"You should not leave just yet, Ailish, for the one that should not be name knows you are in the Amazon." Celebolas said, taking a step forward.

"You mean that asshole, Adam." It was more of a statement than a question.

Everyone cringed at the name, for it gave off an evil aurora when the name was said.

"Put you weapons away, little one. We are not going to harm you." Galadriel told her softly.

Ailish stared at them before standing up straight. She twirled her daggers, kneeling down and putting them inside her boots.

"No matter what you say, I am going to find the enemy base." Ailish told them in a stern and stubborn tone, standing up. "I'll kill anybody who stands in my way and kill the bastard once and for all."

With that said, Ailish turned around and ran.

"Celebolas, Farother, follow her. Make sure she is safe before bringing her back here. If she refuses, go with her and train her as best as she will let you." Galadriel told them, looking sadly at the woods. "She is going to need all the help and training to defeat Adam and awakening the memories that dwell within her mind."

Both Celebolas and Farother bowed to the lady.

"Yes Lady Galadriel. We will be back as soon as we can."

Galadriel nodded, two servants giving the two Elves a pack. Celebolas took Ailish's pack from a third servant. They turned and swiftly ran after Ailish, Galadriel's last warning echoing through their minds.

"**Keep her safe from the enemy. If Adam catches her, this world and ours will be doomed and over urn by evil."**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ailish stopped running after couple of hours, sitting on her knees by a pool of water with a waterfall. She knew that two of the men were tracking her, but she did not care for she will never agree with them to return, and for the fact that she had a head start and it will take a while for them to catch up with her. Dipping her cup hands into the cool water, Ailish leaned forward and splashed the water on to her face.

Celebolas and Farother caught up with Ailish easily, and stopped just behind her, looking around for any signs of Uruk-hai's or Orcs. Ailish took a deep breath, than letting it out slowly. She stood and started to take off her clothing. Both male elves turned around, blushing deeply.

"(Hey, look at that rabbit.)" Celebolas whispered in Elvish.

Farother looked at his long time friend as if he finally gone mad. Celebolas could only shrug at his friends look.

"(I can't think straight at the moment.)"

Both male elves heard a splash which was quickly followed by a sigh in relief. Clearing their throats softly, they turned around and saw Ailish bend her head back, wetting her hair thoroughly, her eyes close. When she finished soaking her hair, Farother thought it was now best to speak up.

"You do know you forgot your pack, correct?"

Jumping a bit, Ailish turned around, eyes wide. She did not expect for them to track her down so quickly. Covering her chest, Ailish sank lower into the water.

"What the hell are you doing? If you have spied on me while I was taking my clothes, the both of you are to pay dear-"

"We did not spy on you while to took your clothing off." Celebolas said carefully.

He threw Ailish's pack next to her clothing near the water.

"We have come to help you understand that staying in Lothlorien is the safest for you at the moment." Farother said, hoping to convince her and not stay within the Amazon for too long.

"I don't _need_ any protection." Ailish turned and swam to the other side of the pool.

"Than we are to follow you wherever you go and help you train to beat _him_." Celebolas said in a tone that said she was stuck with them until they return to Lothlorien.

Ailish turned around sharply, glaring at the two men. "I don't need any more training! Go back to your 'Lothlorien' and leave me alone!"

"I am sorry, but we are not able to do such a request, my lady." Farother said, walking over to a rock and sitting down.

"You two will never be able to live with me. After a day or two, you will want to go back to your little camp."

Celebolas smirked. "I doubt I will, Lady Ailish. I remember your stubbornness and attitude. I _will_ be able to live with you."

Smirking back, Ailish turned around and just leaned against the side of the water, looking at the forest before her. She saw many different colored birds, parrots, flowers, and butterflies around. She was still in awe of the beauty, which was why she moved down to Central America, wanting to be around mounds of trees and the nature. It has always seemed to calm her whenever she was stressed out and just wanting to quit.

"_I just hope **I'll** be able to live with these two idiots."_ Ailish thought, rolling her eyes. _"But I'm going to need all the help I am to get to rid of these two."_

Ailish soaked within the cool water for an hour. Both Celebolas and Farother were bored but scouted the area for any sight of the enemy to keep themselves occupied. They met up with Ailish as she just finished braiding her hair. She took out a map from her pack before shouldering it. Ailish unfolded it and tried to figure out where she was by looking up at the sky and the map.

She quickly found the pool and waterfall upon the map and started walking east. The two elves started to follow a few distant away, keeping an eye around them and Ailish.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

--Lothlorien—

Galadriel stood in the middle of the throne, smiling at the elf in front of her.

"Legolas, it has been a while. How is everything in England?" Galadriel asked, indicating to two chairs not to far away.

Legolas bowed and walked over to the chairs with the lady, smiling as will. He wore a blue shirt with black baggy pants. His blonde hair was let down, a few braids here and there.

"It has been a while, Lady Galadriel. England is a disaster. Although, I doubt you all ready knew that." Legolas smiled knowingly.

Galadriel chuckled in the carefree way. But quickly was replace with that of sadness and worry.

"Adam has found out where she is."

Legolas lost his smile, worry showing upon his eyes although his face was complete rid of an emotion.

"Has he gotten to her? Where is she? Last I knew she was living in Central America."

Galadriel sighed, nodding her head. "She has followed these foul creatures down here and is at the moment returning home with two of my good men. But do not fret, for I am sure that Ailish will come to us in time for the council that has not taken place in many millenniums." Galadriel looked up to see her March Warden and smiled. "Haldir, please sent out words to the kin's of Kings of old."

Haldir bowed his head. "Yes, Lady Galadriel." And he turned, leaving his friend to talk in private with his lady.

"How is Ailish doing?" Legolas asked, leaning back in his chair and stretching out his legs. "Does she look the same as she did when she left Middle Earth?"

The custom of the Men has grown on all the Elves, even though they themselves do not notice doing so.

"Ailish is doing well. She looks the same but her personality is different. It is the way it should have been if she did not find the cousins or entered the world of the Adar." Galadriel sighed sadly.

Legolas observed the Lady of Light closely. Although she looks young and have never aged throughout the millenniums, her eyes and posture tell a different kind of story. Age, it seems, to have caught up with her through her eyes that still shine, but not so much during the destruction of the One Ring. Galadriel, at the moment, looked too tired and warned out, like an old woman just waiting for death to take over her body and leave this place.

But yet, Galadriel still has the will and spirit to go on and fight for all that is good in the world. When the time comes or asks for it, the Lady of Light moves and acts as though she looks at the moment; young, outgoing, and full of life. Legolas himself could feel the years catching up to him, though he has a long way before he feels what Galadriel is feeling at the moment.

**A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Ailish is back in her own world, but with a different memory, a different past

'**In bold' ****Lady Galadriel talking through mentally**

'_**In italic' Thoughts**_

**(words) Elvish**

**Chapter 4**

Ailish was walking ahead of Celebolas and Farother, listening intently to the forest all around her. It's been over two weeks and they were truly deep in this jungle and if she was not careful they could possibly be lost for a _very_ long time. And not just in months or weeks, but it could take _years_ to get out. Who knows, perhaps they would die before then out of hunger or by a hungry animal with sharp nails and teeth.

Ailish snorted at that thought. Nothing scared her anymore; at least not so easily. The young woman also made sure to stay a good distance from the two Elves. It was annoying—yes, we've established that—but Ailish knew she couldn't get rid of them if she tried. They were like gum on the bottom of your shoe—no matter how hard you tried to stick the gum to the ground, it will _just_ not let you.

However, there was something in her gut telling her that she needed to go back. Go back to _Lothlorien_ and go along with those Elves. It was also the only way to get to Adam and kill both him and the monsters once and for all.

After another half a day, Ailish finally stopped and sighed, placing her hands on her hips. Both Farother and Celebolas also stop and looked at each other confused before looking at the mortal woman before them. Ailish scolded at the trees before her, going over all the possibilities. With a shake of her head and a mutter of 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Ailish turned around to face the two Elves.

"Okay… okay, I'll return with you two." Both Elves grinned from ear to ear. "But on _one_ condition. That I attend all the meetings that concern the findings or battles of Adam or the monsters, understand?"

Both Elves being happy was an understatement, but they tried not to show it too much. Rolling her eyes, Ailish dropped her arms to her side and started the long walk back to Lothlorien.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—Lothlorien—

Galadriel and Legolas stood within one of the highest trees, looking down at those who have arrived for the council that was to start in a couple of weeks. Many of them wore the clothes of Man today, their ego as big as those of Man. Galadriel sighed, closing her eyes as she felt an incoming headache forming, trying to force out the many thoughts going through the council's mind.

"We have come a long way from our time," Legolas said quietly, figuring what the Lady was thinking.

Galadriel opened her eyes, looking up through the trees to the dark sky. "Aye, sometimes I wonder if it was the right thing to have let some of my people stay behind to find Ailish or not."

Legolas nodded, watching a certain Princess talk down to one of the maids, hurrying them to get her things to her room.

"Aye, but who would have thought it was millenniums from our own time." Legolas said with a sigh. "How do you think the new councilmen would react to Ailish should she come back?"

Galadriel ghostly smirked, looking back at the ground. "They will not like this; taking charge from a woman of legend, who does not know of her past."

Legolas smirked, chuckling lightly. "Aw, the legend; who would have thought this woman was going to make a big impact on the people of Middle Earth. However the legend has been altered throughout the millenniums."

"She will make a bigger impact on everyone in this time and back in our time after all this is over." Galadriel whispered, nodding her head. "A great impact that no one will ever forgot; just like the great war of the Ring."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—A month and a half later—

Galadriel sat at the head of a long table, which was occupied of the last kings, and/or Prince, and Princess. Along with the commanders of the army in which ever kingdom they resided on. Galadriel closed her eyes, as her March Warden explained the never ending army of both Orc's and Uruk-hai's that Adam, a mere mortal, has some how commanded.

'**My Lady, she has returned. We are not that far from the throne.'**

'**Thank you Celebolas.'**

Galadriel opened her eyes, just as Haldir finished.

"But how do we know tat this mortal can help us?! She has lost her memory of what has happened in the past! Ailish Soria is not fit to help us!"

"Think again!"

Everyone turned towards the doors, which Ailish, Celebolas, and Farother stood. They walked forward, Ailish glaring at the she-elf who thought weak of her.

"I might not have this so called 'memory of the past,' but I do tell you one thing! If you are all planning in destroying Adam once and for all, it is going to be by _my_ hands—no one else!"

Ailish looked up at Galadriel, who was smiling, bowing her head at her.

"You are most welcome here, Ailish. Maybe if you remember old friends will the shadows surrounding your mind and heart will dissolve." Galadriel indicated a chair to her right, making most of the Elves present gasp and muttered to their neighbors.

Haldir smiled, as Ailish took a seat.

"Now, anyone else have anything to add to Haldir information?" Galadriel asked, looking around.

Ailish looked down at the map in the middle of the table and noticed they were missing a few spots.

"I do," Ailish said, taking out her map and a red marker.

Ailish looked down to her map, then the one on the table, talking at the same time.

"Here in the heart of Brazil is where most Uruk-hai's camp out in big groups of numbers. Then west of that, over to the coast line of Peru, is another camp. Now, you have the camps of northwest of Ecuador and Venezuela, but you're missing a few more."

"And what would that be?" Ask the same she-elf, annoyed.

"Nerwen!" Haldir hissed, glaring at her.

"The one's in Central America."

"But there are no Uruk-hai groups there!" Said a confused Elf.

"Oh, but there is. I've lived in Central America for almost three years, and trust me! There _are_ groups there." Ailish pointed to the spot where she used to live. "Here in the border of Nicaragua is where it starts, and downwards to Panama." Ailish shook her head, "there are at least a few good thousands around that area, including Colombia, Venezuela, and Brazil. I'm reckoning Adam is at least a few good miles away from the heart of Brazil, Peru, and Colombia. But closer to Venezuela and the waters."

"How do you know this?" Asked Legolas.

Ailish started him, frowning. _'I've seen him somewhere, but where?'_ Ailish shook her head and looked down at her map.

"Because your city is here, a few good miles southeast of Colombia. But the Uruk-hai's I was tracking down were not moving south when entering Brazil, but northeast. And just before the Uruk-hai's took a break, I heard the leader say they were going north when they reached the destination point; and where that is, I have no clue."

"But we have searched tat entire area." Said Legolas. "There is no fortress there."

Ailish frowned, deep in through. She leaned down to the map and moved her finger over Brazil and Venezuela. Her eyes then darted to the Caribbean islands. Realization dawned on her.

"Then he's hiding in the islands close to South American; in one of the Caribbean islands."

"But Uruk-hai's cannot sail boats!" The she-elf exclaim as if it was obvious.

"I know that!" Ailish snapped, glaring at her. "But I never said the Uruk-hai's were the ones managing the ships, now did I?" Ailish looked about the table. "I don't know what you've heard lately, but before I ran away from North American to Central, Uruk-hai's were taking the strong men, captains and sailors mostly, as slaves. They must be the ones managing the ships." Ailish mumbled to herself

"What do you suggest we do then?" Haldir asked, everyone except Galadriel, Legolas, and Celebolas surprised.

The she-elf stood up, slamming her palms upon the table. "_What_ do you think you're doing? She's merely a mortal, and you yourself are March Warden! She does not know of _battle plans_!"

"It seems to me," Galadriel said, before Haldir could say anything. "That Ailish knows perfectly well what she is doing." Galadriel glared at Nerwen, making her sit down and look the other way.

"_Just_ because she was in the Great War of the Ring, doesn't change the fact she cannot _remember_!" She argued.

"That is true, but," Nerwen turned sharply to the Lady. "Ailish _has_ been training, fighting, and tracking the Uruk-hai's for some time now. She knows how they move and think."

Ailish only stared down at the map, trying to figure out Adam's plan.

"He's looking for something." Looking closer to the camps, Ailish frowned, "Or someone." Ailish looked up to Galadriel, who nodded. "This whole time?" Ailish asked bewildered, as Galadriel.

"**Adam wanted to destroy the last remaining forces that stood in Sauron's way."** Galadriel looked sadly at Ailish. **"You must fight the spell! You must remember your past!"**

Ailish closed her eyes, and for that brief second, a flash of the past awoke in her minds.

—Flashback—

"_We will see each other again." Faramir looked at her lips._

_Ailish smiled and kissed him. Though, she pulled away before it went any further. She turned, hiding her blush, and Kicked Mariposa into a gallop._

—End of flashback—

Ailish opened her eyes, shaking her head. "So we must find this person, protect them, or use them as bait." Ailish told them.

Galadriel, Celebolas, Legolas, and Haldir all sighed, their hope that had risen only to fade just as quickly. The Lady then stood up, everyone looking towards her, not saying a single word.

"Rest, we shall continue in the morning." She told them with a nod of her head.

Everyone quickly stood up and left, Ailish, Legolas, Haldir, Celebolas, and Galadriel all stayed behind. Ailish continued to look down at the map, calculating the direction and attacks of the monsters, trying to figure out who it was that they were after.

**A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!**


End file.
